novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Indominus
Indominus Rex is an extinct species of theropod dinosaur that lived in North America during the Late Cretaceous period (67-66 mya). It was discovered in Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota, Colorado, Utah, and Wyoming in 1913. It was the largest carnivorous dinosaur that ever existed in reality, about 56 feet long and 25.9 feet tall, as well as weighing almost 10 tons. It was one of the main rivals to Tyrannosaurus Rex, so to avoid big-scale competition, Indominus Rex fed only on carrion, unlike how movies portrayed them. Also in reality, Indominus Rex never hunted for sports, otherwise most of its prey would have failed to evolved, so it avoids it by not hunting at all. It was also the last ever descendant of the superfamily of theropods, the Coelophysoidea-grouped dinosaurs (which also included the Triassic-Jurassic Coelophysis), although it is no longer part of the Coelophysoidea superfamily, but rather its descendants. The evidence of Indominus Rex being a Coelophysoidea descendant includes four-fingered hands (instead of three or less), the bone features (some of it teeth, etc), and the tailbones that aren't as stiff (much like that of other Coelophysoidea dinosaurs). There are fossil evidence that Indominus Rex had feathers or feather-like structures on the back of its neck, head, and upper back reigns. The fossilized remains of the juvenile shows the true coloration of the Indominus Rex, it was grayish in color, possibly to blend in with its rocky habitat so the prey animals that Tyrannosaurus were hunting don't get scared off, otherwise the Indominus Rex would starve and wouldn't get to feed. Although they had the ability to camouflage with their rocky environment, it's certain that they didn't have the ability to change their skin color (like a chameleon or cephalopods) as how movies portrayed them. There's also evidence that Indominus Rex had red-colored eyes, in April 15th, 1997, a fossil imprint of an Indominus Rex hatchling showed red coloration in the eye socket areas, confirming the red-eyed Indominus Rex theory. The Indominus rex had became extinct due to the mass extinction, as an effect of a comet that struck the Gulf of Mexico, the superheated rock burned down (almost all) forests and created the never-ending winter that rained ash, killing off (most) plant species, making most species of herbivorous dinosaurs starved to death (except few sauropod species and few species of Asian hadrosaurs), the Tyrannosaurus tried to survive by searching for possible surviving prey, faced competition with Indominus Rex, which, without any suitable carcasses left, Indominus Rex was dying out and fought against Tyrannosaurus, without any live and dead prey, both Tyrannosaurus Rex and Indominus Rex became extinct, almost all non-bird-type dinosaurs have died out, except Troodons, which have survived extinction, because they were very adaptable and fed on different types of food, troodons eventually evolved into many species of dinosaurs native to today's North American landscapes (alongside bison, deer, non-cattle-grouped bovines, bears, cougars, canines, protobirds, advanced modern-styled birds, American Giraffe Beasts, non-dinosaur reptiles, amphibians, fish, invertebrates, plants, etc), including Eastern Wounders, Western Wounders, Dwarf Wounders, Turkey Mimicers, Elephant Beasts, Sloth Lizards, False Dragons, Rammerheads, and many others, including some species of Terror Raptors, which have replaced the long-extinct Indominus Rex. Indominus *Domain: Eukarya *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Subphylum: Vertebrata *Class: Reptilia *Clade: Dinosauria *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Order: Neotheropoda *Superfamily: †Coelophysoidea *Family: †Dinosarcosauridae *Subfamily: †Dinosarcosauridea *Genus: †Indominus *Species: †Rex *Scientific Name: †Indominus Rex Category:Species Category:Animals Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Extinct Category:Real Life Species Category:Dinosaurs Category:Bipedal Species